


Writing Commission

by Solitaryleh



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, If you like reading long conversations on stories I have some good news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitaryleh/pseuds/Solitaryleh
Summary: Moriarty offered Doyle a commission to write the second Final Problem.
Kudos: 3





	Writing Commission

**Author's Note:**

> I made Doyle's appearance vague as possible so you have the freedom to imagine him what he looks like as a Fate servant.

“All I want is a novel –no a story length– of Moriarty prevailing over Holmes. You have the reins of how the Professor is brought back from death or how he defeated Sherlock Holmes. I can pay you double the price you name, I shall handle the printing, distributing, and all that dirty work! The royalties are all yours, and simply for writing a short story of James Moriarty”

It was obviously a once in a lifetime offer for an author such as him, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Especially that in this era the verse of Sherlock Holmes is overrun by countless pastiche writers who have earned much more money than he had in the past. Ever since he has been summoned in Chaldea he has decline to write more stories about Mr. Holmes even if Ms. Kyrielight herself asked. He is tormented by him and even brought this pain to his grave considering now he is a fully fledged servant. In present, he is in Chaldea’s infamous library sitting across the Napoleon of Crime with an offer he cannot simply pass. Various servants cross their table without glaring in their direction. It is already late but the activities of the great library never ceases even for a moment. Everyday countless books from around the world are added to the growing catalog thanks to the constant contribution of the authors. Doyle has donated a collection of his other works, but he cannot recall all the details of writings he has done in his past life. There are ceilings to wall windows on the right that has been enchanted to show various sceneries from different places and eras. Perhaps this was constructed to give everyone another view other than the white wasteland of snow and ice. This evening, they are covered with velvet curtains for maintenance.

This is half of his so called “curse”. Due to majority of his readers he is only known through his detective novels. His spirit graph is shaped and colored by another individual, because of this his other works seems to be written by another person with the same name as him. Many has joked that he should be a Berserker or an Avenger for this known hatred towards Sherlock Holmes. Even so, Doyle has done his best to have reins on his feelings.

“Your offer is a great one, James. It’s been ages I haven’t written anything from that line of work of mine”

The renowned author presses his fingers together, a behavior very alike to a certain Ruler.

“It is a common fact that money is what compelled me to churn more detective detectives, writing is both a hobby and an occupation of mine other than being a doctor. Of course, I wouldn’t pass your offer that simply or ask you a few more days for me to reconsider. The answer is obvious since I am a very easy man to read especially by you, Professor”

Moriarty’s cold façade slowly melts and a big smirk appears on his lips, quickly he leans towards Doyle with almost child-like eyes.

“Then you agree!” Moriarty produced a blank cheque and a small pen from his right pocket. “I know that we are both in the same side particularly when it comes to Sherlock!

“I cannot express enough how deep is my hatred towards my nemesis, deeper than Reichenbach if you ask! Everyone has assumed I despise my biographer for tainting my name for his reading audience but I am different, I understand that Watson and Sherlock has forced your hand to tell as little as they like about the Napoleon of Crime because they don’t want my name to be known in the public. There are no hard feelings between us, alright? Ah, I see you shake your head rigorously then we are friends! This is the greatest revenge we can ever exert on our mutual enemy, imagine a new “lost” story that is left unpublished suddenly appeared 100 years later and distributed to every reader and non-reader of the canon, learning that Professor Moriarty did not perished but survived from that fearsome drop in the falls; imagine the outburst! Just IMAGINE their invented bible of your “canon” crumbling! I know you are already tired from hearing about us but this will be the last writing you’ll ever provide to the many adoring fans of Sherlock Holmes. You can now end the suffering and the drawbacks you have experienced so you can continue pursuing what you love to write about which is historical novels. You may ask that it is too good to be real but no, I have my word as a gentleman that I will fulfill everything I have offered to you. Now you are shaking your head more furiously in agreement! Well I shall not make you wait more: Name your price and since we came to mutual terms in a single glance, I’ll triple it!”

He was almost shaking from talking to the now silent author with the paper in his hand and the pen in the other. Moriarty knows that he got the attention of Doyle with the money he has offered, -no not the money- but instead the promise that this story will be the last thing everyone will be reading about the detective. A proper conclusion to the whereabouts of both Holmes and Moriarty. A rematch between good and evil. A second Reichenbach Falls! Many has already penned their second meeting but if Doyle himself is the one who has the final word, even if it is fictitious, everyone will believe it’s an unpublished case of Holmes more than 100 years ago! Fact is easily intermixed with fiction so the authenticity of the story will not be questioned. Besides, didn’t people classify them as fiction?

They say that words manipulate the destiny of a man. If Doyle himself will publish a tale of Moriarty’s triumph, the latter will get significantly stronger.

Doyle continue to shake his head, now flushed with frustration.

“Hm?” Moriarty has stopped writing, sweat forming on his forehead. “Is there something wrong?”

He breaths deeply and exhales before speaking. “It seems that you misunderstood me. I cannot stop your ravings because it amuses me”

“Misunderstood? Is there is a problem with the terms we agree to?”

“I didn’t say I agree”

“Wha-“

“It is what I say and here I take back what I said about you earlier” Doyle rests his hands on the table. “You claim we are both think alike –except being a criminal of course– but yes I express my hatred towards Mr. Holmes openly and everyone know this from my private life yet I wouldn’t dare stain my dear friend’s name with my own hands. I’ll gladly put writing detective novels in the past and focus more on my preferred theme. I only write what is the truth and only twist it based on how the public will accept it with Mr. Holmes’ guide. You did not survived in the great falls, only one man has left that place alive”

The aged professor fixes his gaze on the author’s face. For the first time, he is surprised while seeing his well-made plan crumble to pieces.

“I-I don’t understand! You despise Holmes! I offered you the honor to inflict the final blow to that scoundrel! In the battlefield pride is misplaced, this is the only way to defeat him and never risk a second not-so _Final Problem._ What other benefits do you want? I could give you my whole empire if I have too!”

“Please calm down, professor”

He placed a hand over his, temporarily calming the enraged Archer. His cold nature returns after noticing he has shown too much emotion under his many layers of mask to someone he is trying to win over. So the author does care for Holmes in the end, yet he has this façade that people has taken for his real nature.

“Looks like everything is alright for now” Doyle faintly smiled. “Quite an outburst if you forgive my rudeness for speaking. It is what it is. Only one man has left that hell alive, or so what he tells me; I know that Mr. Holmes wouldn’t dare to lie without a cause”

The author bit his lips. His next words stuttered.

“-or what he wanted me –us– to believe”

Moriarty looked up. “So you have doubts about your friend’s words?”

“Indeed. Everyone has doubts on the secretive nature of Holmes, especially those who are close to him”

For a moment, Doyle’s eyes fell on the ornamented pen in Moriarty’s right hand. “And I was the closest to him”

“In an instant your Innocent Monster skill has been lifted I see” He sneered with humor. “Tell me are you truly Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the publisher of Dr. John H. Watson’s writings or the doctor himself using a pseudonym? A coincidence is a fluke but it is different when it’s two”

Doyle shrugs. “Who knows? I can assure you that I have fully control on both of my physical body and mind and they say I am Arthur. I have no doubts on the Throne registering me in that name. We Servants are not pure, we are a mix of two or more aspects. How humans has colored our life, how they perceive our true nature based on the artifacts and remnants we leave whether we desire it or not is not in our hands. I may be Conan Doyle, the physician author. I may be John Watson, the ever trustworthy companion of Mr. Holmes. I may be both. I may be neither. For the sake of integrity I am the Servant Arthur Conan Doyle summoned to fight for Humanity.”

“Then the Innocent Monster…?”

He wrung his hands. “I would love to form my own conclusion but alas I have no data, we cannot make bricks without clay as they say”

Dejected, Moriarty pockets his pen and cheque before getting up from his chair. The other man has grabbed his sleeve to get his attention.

“It seems that we did not come in terms for my writing commission. It’s very unfortunate, Arthur but I learned that in the end that behind those cold eyes and sharp tongue of yours that you put as a façade for reasons I don’t know, You care for Holmes”

The library’s magical windows flicker behind the curtains for a second.

“It’s strange” he replied. “This very nature of mine I meant”

“He has given you pain, chained both feet from writing to your heart’s desire, and painted you an image with the wrong color yet you still desire to protect him?” Moriarty shakes his head.

“Simply a day’s work under the detective’s wings” Doyle shrugs. “It’s not wrong to complain from time to time about his poor treatment to people that is close to him-

“Especially if you already given your whole career to Holmes”

“How interesting” He pursues his lips.

There is a brief pause. For a second Doyle look to his right to watch someone from afar climbing the library ladder to reach a book in the third shelf. In this moment he become distant but eventually got ahold of himself.

“Well this was a waste of your precious writing hours, Arthur. It’s very disappointing that you do not agree to my offer” Moriarty slung his mantle over his shoulders before getting up from his chair, this time the author did not stop him. “You are still ankle deep in waterfall water, I am thankful I have finally left you in that watery grave. I am unsure why you decide to stay and I do not like it when I do not know things”

“I do not understand your analogy about waterfalls nor being bound in chains to Mr. Holmes” Doyle frowns.

“Of course you do not, you are the naïve companion of that blasted detective!” He roared with laughter which earned him a sharp hush from the servant on a ladder form earlier. “If Sherlock and I dreaded Reichenbach and did everything to never step on that hell in the first place, you will gladly go through that dreadful cauldron of swirling water twice for Sherlock Holmes! A foolish daring friend is a treasure that cannot be bought by every treasure in the world. Heh… perhaps that is what I lack that lead to my ruin”

“Good day to you, Moriarty. I apologize for letting you down and gaining nothing in the end” Doyle stood up to offer his hand for a farewell handshake.

Moriarty gently declined his outstretch hand. “No I have gain something. You made me contemplate on matters”

“Another one of your difficult formulas?” He humored.

The professor for a moment scan the doctor from head to toe, noticing that his sleeves has splashes of black ink from writing a manuscript in a haste. Other than that, he has a dull appearance for a Servant with exceptional abilities given that he both set his right foot in the surface world and other foot in spiritual world.

“No, not one of my beloved numbers nor nasty schemes. If I cannot destroy my nemesis with my cunning traps like the hansom, brick, and the hired man then it will be Switzerland once more”

“I shall be once more be in service for Mr. Holmes if the dreaded 21st century Reichenbach will commence. I decline to be in the front seat of this play and instead play a leading role, there will be no tampered letters in sight I assure you that”

Proudly, Doyle put his right hand at the top of his heart. His eyes shining with dedication to Sherlock Holmes.

“Obviously, you will” He replied. “You will never bear to lose him again, Arthur”


End file.
